dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Coffyhead
Coffyhead was a criminal operating in Dick Tracy's city. He specialized in stolen automobile accessories, and had a habit of constantly drinking coffee. Coffyhead was a man of average build, with light hair. The shape of his head resembled a coffee pot. With his partners Lugi and Autumn Hews, Coffyhead set out to discredit Junior's Crimestoppers Club, so as to more effectively run his criminal enterprise without intereference. Thwarting the Crimestoppers Coffyhead had Autumn gain the trust of the Crimestoppers, then attempt to frame some of them for shoplifting. Luckily, Tracy believed that the boys were innocent and was able to get the charge dropped. At the same time, Coffyhead was able to abduct Junior and Bronko. First, he tormented them by shooting dried peas at their bare backs, in an attempt to get them to disband their club. When that failed, he tried to recruit them into his criminal organization, offering them $15 a day to steal hubcaps and commit other petty crimes. When they refused to cooperate, Coffyhead left the young men in a locked room that was filling with deadly gas. Tracy and the police rescued Junior and Bronko, but allowed Coffyhead to believe that they had been killed. This plan succeeded and Tracy was able to trace Coffyhead and his accomplices to the Zabu Importing Company, where Coffyhead obtained his special coffees. This turned out to be a front for Coffyhead's business, with a secret passage leading to Coffyhead's garage hideout. Tracy infiltrated the hideout and after an extended standoff Zabu, Lugi, and Coffyhead were all arrested. Hews was later captured and imprisoned. Attempted Jailbreak Coffyhead and Lugi attempted a jailbreak by using a steel measuring tape to short out the prison lights. In the darkness, they unwittingly ducked into the room where Tracy, Pat Patton and some other officers were playing cards. When the lights come back on, Lugi panicked and was shot dead. Coffyhead was returned to his cell to await trial. Coffyhead's attempted escape was reported in the newspapers, where it was seen and commented upon by Mumbles. After Prison Coffyhead was tried, convicted and served a prison sentence. While in prison, Coffyhead befriended another inmate who had a wealthy father. When both men were released, they settled in San Fancisco and opened a coffee shop. Years later, Coffyhead was visited by Tracy, who was investigating a series of threatening letters he had received that were signed "an old friend". Coffyhead maintained an air of civility during Tracy's visit, but he clearly held a grudge against the detective. Coffyhead was eventually revealed not to be responsible for the threatening letters. While he has apparently reformed, he has not reconciled with Tracy, as some of Tracy's other former foes have done. Notes *Early in the Coffyhead storyline, it was stated that he put some kind of "dope" in his coffee. This subplot was dropped and did not become relevant. *To modern readers, Coffyhead's abuse of Junior and Bronko (with the partial nudity, humiliation and torture of adolescent boys) may indicate a pedophilic tendency in the villain. This possible element of Coffyhead's character was not explored further. Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Villains Category:Gang Bosses